In aircraft having bombay doors traveling at high speeds, it has become extremely important to limit the time that the bombay doors are open due to aerodynamic changes produced by the surfaces which are opened and/or because of alterations in the radar imaging of the aircraft.
It therefore has become imperative to attempt to open and close bombay doors and/or other control surfaces of aircraft in a rapid and rigid manner. Therefore, the actuators which move the surfaces must work in conjunction with locking pins which will position and ensure the stability of the doors or surfaces when they are in the open or closed position.